


the star to every wandering bark by somebraveapollo [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: F/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of the star to every wandering bark by somebraveapollo read by Rhea314</p><p>Summary: Cordelia deals with a conspiracy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the star to every wandering bark by somebraveapollo [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the star to every wandering bark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798264) by [somebraveapollo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebraveapollo/pseuds/somebraveapollo). 



**Title** : the star to every wandering bark  
 **Author** : somebraveapollo  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Vorkosigan Saga  
 **Character** : Cordelia/Aral  
 **Rating** : Not Rated  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : Cordelia deals with a conspiracy.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2798264)  
**Length** 0:29:28  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Ampli15/the%20star%20to%20every%20wandering%20bark%20by%20somebraveapollo.mp3.zip)


End file.
